This invention is concerned with the preparation and use of antithrombotic and anti-inflammatory drugs. Some prior examples of related compounds will now be considered. U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,978 to Ellenbogen et al. discloses the use of 4-biphenylacetic acid in the amelioration of blood platelet aggregation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,701 to Tomcufcik et al. discloses a group of anti-inflammatory drugs, substituted benzoylpropionic acids, including a biphenyl which is a starting material of some of the compounds of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,960 to Ellenbogen et al. is to the use of 3-(4-biphenylcarbonyl)propionic acid as an inhibitor of platelet aggregation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,704 to Cohen et al. describes the use and preparation of 4-biphenylacetic acid in the amelioration of pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,402 to Adams et al. discloses the preparation and use of 2-(hydroxy substituted-4-biphenylyl)propionic acids as anti-inflammatory agents.
British Pat. No. 1,390,091 describes the preparation and use of 5-(4-biphenylyl)-2-hydro-2-(3H)-furanone. The activity of this compound is indicated as "antiphlogistic" and inhibitory toward "the aggregation of thromocytes".
Finally, an article by H. Yoshizawa, Y. Tada, T. Naruke and M. Mizumura; Basic Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 2, No. 11, Dec. 5, 1974, pp. 31-40, describes 3-(4-biphenylylcarbonyl)propionic acid and derivatives.